justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Tetris
|artist = (Dancing Bros.) |year = 1989 |mode = Dance Crew |dlc = December 21, 2015 (JDU) |dg = / / / |nogm = 1 |pc = / / / |gc = Purple/Red/Light Blue/Orange |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 67 |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Daniel Park (P3) Pearly Eksetera (P4) }}"Tetris" by Dancing Bros. (originally composed by ) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine features two men (P1 and P3) and two women (P2 and P4). The dancers are wearing helmets, and lycra suits of different colors with a Tetris piece represented on it. P1 is purple and bears a "T" shaped brick. P2 is red and bears a "Z" shaped one. P3 is light blue and bears a straight bar. P4 is orange-yellow and bears a reversed "L" bar. At one point, their skin will turn black similar to the dancers of She Wolf and Where Have You Been. Tetris coach 1.png|P1 Tetris coach 2.png|P2 Tetris coach 3.png|P3 Tetris coach 4.png|P4 Background The background shows a giant 'TETRIS' sign at the beginning from which the dancers emerge. Then the background has falling Tetris pieces, like the original Tetris game. At several points, the background darkens and goes through a "Level up" phase. Near the end of the routine, the background will flash orange as the song speeds up. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move for each player: *'Gold Move: '''Pose according to the pictograms. This is the final move for the song. **P1: Put your left hand up and bend your right arm. **P2: Put your both hands halfway in the air and squat down. **P3: Look to the left and put your right hand to the left and the left hand up. **P4: Continue standing while turning your palms outward. Tetris gm 1.png|Gold Move Tetris gm 1.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Trivia * Tetris is the third cover in the series to be performed by Dancing Bros.. ** Tetris is one of only four instrumental songs to be covered. * Tetris is the second video game-related song in the series, after Just Mario. It is followed by Balkan Blast Remix. * The Gold Move awards the player about 770 points if done correctly, which is more than the average Gold Move awards. * Due to the song being short, the score bar moves faster than the player's score. * A mock-up gameplay screenshot shows all four players being scored during the sequence where P4 is carried by the others. However, in actual gameplay, only P4 s arm movements are counted on remote consoles, and no moves are counted at all during this sequence on camera consoles.File:Tetris promo gameplay 2.jpg * Tetris is the second routine where one coach is carried by others during the routine after I Will Survive (On-Stage). ** The third routine to have this feature is Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Football Version). * In the menu icon, it can be seen that the background is darker, and the blocks are glowing as they are falling and they seem to have less details. However, this does not happen in the actual routine. * This song's original name is Коробейники (Korobeiniki), which is a Russian folk song in the 19th century. ** In the Game Boy version of Tetris, the song was titled A-Type Gallery Game Files Tetris cover generic.png|''Tetris'' Tetris cover albumcoach.png| album coach tetris_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Tetris_banner_bkg.jpg| Menu Banner Tetris p4 ava.png|P4’s avatar on and later games Promotional Images Tetris promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Tetris promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Tetris promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promo gameplay 3 Others Tetris thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Tetris thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Tetris background 1.jpg|Background 1 Tetris background 2.jpg|Background 2 Tetris promo coaches.jpg|Promo coaches Videos Official Audio Original Tetris theme (Tetris Soundtrack) Tetris (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Tetris - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tetris - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Tetris - Just Dance 2015 Tetris - Just Dance 2016 Tetris - Just Dance 2017 Tetris - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation ja:テトリスru:Тетрис Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cutscenes Category:Covered Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Daniel Park Category:Pearly Èksétéra